


The business trip

by Thelienna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha John Laurens, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna
Summary: In a world inhabited by alphas, betas and omegas an omega has far lesser chances at life than an alpha. But this did not stop Alexander Hamilton, an omega by nature, to show the world he can be as much of a great worker as any alpha. His mate, John Laurens, an alpha is at home with their children while he flies around the world on various business trips. However one trip ends rather badly...((Alex goes into heat and as he is on the trip with his co-worker, an alpha named Thomas Jefferson they spend it together...))





	The business trip

Alex's eyes popped open suddenly in the middle of the cold, dark, October night. He gasped as he felt a wave of heat crash over his small, skinny body. He whined as the temperature became too hot to be bearable and he kicked the blanket out of the comfortable hotel bed. He was clearly suffering in fever and he felt so miserable. Too miserable.

His hole ached to be filled, to be used, to be abused. His whole body - no matter how tiny it looked on top of the pristine white sheets of the king-sized bed he already wet with sweat - trembled with the need to be by his mate's side, to bear new pups, to be fucked till he can't think straight, to be knotted so this whole shit would stop... and to be cuddled, kissed softly, touched tenderly and soothingly after it ended.

_No. No, no, no, no, no! Noooooo... This can't be. I... I took the suppressants. Took them all. I took them, I made sure this won't happen, not now... oh, fuck... not now..._

Alex hugged his enormous, soft pillow to his abdomen and he rutted against it. His cock was tiny compared to that of an alpha's - him obviously being an omega - yet it was an angry red in color and harder than any rock or iron. It would stay like that, throbbing and hurting, until he was finally sated. Yet ironically, he could never be sated by being touched on that organ. He craved something else entirely...

He wanted to stick something up his ass, more specifically. Even while he knew nothing would sate him. Nothing could help him now,just an alpha's cock, knotting him right up in that aching, wet hole. But his mate, his Johnny was at home with their two, beautiful little pups, 3-year-old Philip and 1-year-old Francis. His mate was literally an ocean away and yet he was in heat.

He craved to be with Laurens, only him, no one else. Craved to crawl up into his lap, to shower his face and neck with soft, tender kisses until he started to stir and then kissing and nibbling at his plump, sensual lips until he woke up fully. He wanted to see his gentle smile as his eyes slowly fluttered open while he kissed back. To rut against his mate's hard abs instead of this soft pillow, telling him without words what was bothering him.

And then he would feel John's smile against his scent gland... he would lick it sensually before actually taking in his omega's scent, burying his face in Alex's neck. Laurens always moaned softly when he scented Alex first time in his heat, the sweet scent of his omega filling the alpha's nostrils, his lungs. Then he always let Alex scent him too, tilting his head to the side invitingly, patiently waiting as Alex lived with his permission and kissed and licked at his alpha's scent gland before finally scenting him. The omega always mewled and smiled gladly at the masculine scent of John's fresh rut - it meant home and safety for him.

And after this whole gentle and caring ordeal John would turn them, smirking down at his mate from the top of him, shredding their clothes quickly before sheating himself fully inside Alex's aching, slick hole in one mighty, powerful thrust. Both of them would start moaning soon, their moans making a wonderful melody as John made love to his needy omega, the alpha pulling at his mate's hair...

_Wait a second. Hair pulling? No way! John would never hurt me, not the slightest... he is always gentle and tender to me while I am in heat..._

But Alex moaned at the feeling as his eyes popped open. It felt wonderful, a small, pleasurable contact in his heat, the pain making it all more exquisitive. An alpha's scent was all around him too, familiar yet unknown. He had smelled it before, he knew he did, but never in heat. Never while that scent had the subtle tang of a rut tainting it... Alex's eyes focused on the face before his eyes, on the alpha.

"T...Thomas?!" He yelped, bewildered, surprised and panicking. Oh no. Where was John, he needed John, his sweet, caring Johnny, not this other male, not this alpha who was his colleague and rival in one person. Not Jefferson, never Jefferson. Where was his other half? His mate? His husband who had sired two pups for them? Where was the one who was HIS? The cold of dread dripped down his spine, making him shiver in discomfort, even in heat.

"HAMILTON! What the heck?! Why are you in heat now for fuck's sake! We are here to work, to do  business on behalf of our company, to attend meetings... and yet you didn't take suppressants or what? Is it really this hard for you to put important things like work before your whiny omega needs? I have always known you are just a cockslut as every other omega, nothing more! Should've stayed home with your mate you pathetic piece of shit..."

Jefferson furiously bellowed into the omega's face. He was clearly enraged, his rut not helping as he knew he had to do something quickly. An omega in heat... even though he had James he knew it was too much. His own mate was just as far away as this omega's. Alex's eyes watered as his instincts and hormones went into overdrive, even suppressing his mating bond. He wanted pups, wanted them now and he had an alpha near to knot him up well...

"Alpha... alpha please... please take me... make this heat go away, make me pregnant, make me scream your name! Knot me up well alpha please!" Alex whined, sitting up and launching himself at Thomas, hugging the alpha's hips, burying his head in his crotch, mouthing needily at the other male's pretty obvious, big bulge. He could smell Thomas's rut, it was a spicy rang on his tongue, it was so delicious... he wanted to taste Thomas truly but he right now only needed his cock inside him, his knot stretching him until he screamed for release, until his heat died and he was sated finally. Preferably with a pup in his tummy...

Thomas tried to stay away, even took a step back...  _Lord, show me how to say no to this, I don't know how to say no to this... we are both mated, this is so unnatural, so bad... but... but... I can't say no to this..._

He sighed as he ripped the clothes off of himself and then from Alex, seating his throbbing cock inside the omega, moving furiously as if he was a true animal. The omega squealed and mewled under him, panting and moaning in his pleasure as he was finally taken care of. Finally...

Alex screamed when his orgasm hit him, releasing his pathetic amount of seed yet the pleasure was greater than anything for him at that moment. Thomas kept up his rough, animalistic movements, thrusting into him at a bruising pace yet Alex just enjoyed it all - he was so much in heat he practically had no phase of sensitivity before hardening again.

The omega came three more times before Thomas' knot expanded and Alex still moved against him, still wanted more and more, screaming nonsense about wanting pups between the usual 'more', 'harder' and 'faster' words. The alpha rolled his hips into the omega's prostate, making Alex scream again.

This time when the omega came - dry this time, the orgasm rocking his body and stealing his breath yet he had nothing else inside him - the alpha followed, spurting his seed deep inside the omega. Thomas was panting heavily, sweat glistening on his muscular body. Alex had a sated smile on his lips, hos eyes foggy from the pleasure.

The alpha pulled out quickly and dropped down onto the bed, falling asleep quickly. Alex had no problem following him, sweet dreams claiming him, making him smile in his sleep. He dreamed about John and his pups and that was all he needed to have a good, relaxing sleep.

♡♤♡♤♡♤♡

Alex woke up with a clear head, blinking rapidly. Fuck. What... what had he done? Thomas was snoring beside him, so he couldn't have dreamed the heat... and yet there was no trace of it. He had a really bad feeling about this...

♤♡♤♡♤♡♤

Thomas heard the knocking on his door. He shook his head at James, his beautiful mate, tending to their little pup, Sarah - only 14 months, but she already started speaking a bit. She was their pride and legacy and they loved her dearly.

The alpha opened the door but he couldn't see anyone... but there was a bundle in a basket on his doorstep. He pulled the soft material covering it aside and he saw a sleeping baby. A little pup, no older than a few months.  A card was attached to it and Thomas sighed loudly as he read. Who would have guessed?

_He is yours. He destroyed my carrier and legacy, but I can't let him destroy my family. Do whatever you see fit with him. ~ A.Ham_

 


End file.
